El descubrimiento de Bruce
by Hannia A
Summary: Bruce quiere a Tony como su mejor amigo, aunque a veces le cueste entender el porqué de sus acciones. Como el construir una habitación secreta bajo su taller o su pasatiempo favorito, que es molestar al Capitán America hasta sacarlo de sus casillas. Simplemente, Bruce no lo entiende. *BDSM. *Tony sumiso x Steve amo.


Bruce nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos, a decir verdad, pasó la mayor parte de su vida sólo, recluyéndose entre sus experimentos e investigaciones. Temiendo de un ser irracional de color verde perdiera el control. Hasta que conoció a Tony Stark, la personas más narcisista, sarcástica e incomprensible de todo el mundo.

Y un millonario, filántropo y con el coeficiente intelectual más alto, pero esos solo eran detalles.

Tony se volvió su amigo prácticamente a la fuerza, ambos compañeros de ciencia, con un deseo compartido de descubrimiento. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, Bruce estaba agradecido de su amistad, hacia sus días en la torre de los vengadores mucho más amenos. Siempre le costó encajar, por lo que tener a alguien que lo comprendiera era consolador.

Sin embargo, Bruce no entendía a Tony ni por asomo.

Desde su rara decisión de construir una habitación secreta en la torre, que él descubrió por un descuido del castaño y le hizo jurar que no diría nada, hasta su pasatiempo favorito de sacar de sus casillas al gran Capitán América.

Era de conocimiento de todos los demás vengadores que esos dos no se soportaban ni un poco. El genio no perdía oportunidad de molestar a Steve con la más mínima cosa, Bruce no lo comprendía, si bien, el rubio a veces era algo frío y duro, era una persona realmente buena. Siempre estaba ofreciendo ayuda y se preocupaba por todo el equipo como nadie.

Como ese día, por ejemplo, estaban todos en el comedor desayunando, preparado, por cierto, por Steve.

—Cada día mejoras más en la cocina, Cap —comentó Clint, con la boca llena.

—Me alegra que les guste —agradeció el héroe, sonriendo.

Tony bufo.

—¿Llamas a esto comida, capi paleta? Es la cosa más salada que he probado y mira que probé la comida de Bruce —Se giró hacia el mencionado—. Síguete dedicando a la ciencia amigo.

—¡Hey! —protesto el de anteojos, tocándose el puente de la nariz.

—No tienes que comerlo si no quieres, Stark —obvio Natasha.

—Solo digo que deberíamos cambiar al cocinero, es todo —se defendió—. Ya saben, tantos años en el hielo debió de afectar el sentido gustativo de Rogers.

—Mi sentido gustativo está bien, gracias por preocuparte —dijo el rubio, comenzaba a fastidiarse.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, anciano —Chasqueo la lengua—. No te queda ese papel de esposa de los años cuarenta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Steve, molesto.

—Tú eres mi problema, viejo —respondió Tony.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas retadoras, acabando con el ambiente agradable de la mesa. Todos suspiraron cansados y la mayoría desapareció, dejando a esos dos en su pequeña riña. Esto era cosa de todos los días.

Así continuó el día, cada vez que Bruce salía del laboratorio o no se recluía en su habitación, los hallaba peleando. Que por si el canal de televisión, que si Steve no sabía usar la cafetera, que si Tony dejaba la tapa del retrete arriba. Bruce tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su control para no dejar salir a Hulk y les diera una lección.

Por fin la noche cayo y el doctor Banner no podía estar más feliz de poder dormir. Lastimosamente, el insomnio se hizo presente, terminando de arruinar su día todavía más. Estuvo rodando por horas en la cama, hasta que decidió levantarse, si no podía dormir, al menos haría algo productivo.

Estuvo trabajando en su proyecto un rato, no obstante, le apeteció ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Mientras bebía, vio una caja de donas con una nota de amenaza del castaño si a alguien se le ocurría comérselas. Entonces, recordó esa extraña habitación secreta que había construido, justo debajo de su taller.

Por más que insistió y preguntó, Tony no dijo ni una sola palabra, dominado por la curiosidad de un científico, Bruce decidió investigar. Fue hasta el taller, levantando la alfombra y descubriendo una compuerta. La abrió, revelando unas escaleras. Había una luz tenue que daba un aspecto tétrico y el de lentes se preguntó si su amigo había secuestrado a alguien.

Alejo sus locos pensamientos y se obligó a bajar, camino con cautela y lentitud, queriendo hacer el menor ruido posible. Conforme bajaba, unos extraños ruidos hicieron acto de presencia. Era como...como si estuvieran golpeando a alguien.

Gritos y gemidos, acompañados de un sonido de algo impactándose contra la piel. Bruce palideció, con el pensamiento de que Tony había perdido la cabeza ganando terreno.

Y entonces pudo distinguir algo.

—¡Ah, amo! ¡Steve...Uhg!

Era la voz de Tony, del jodido Tony Stark.

Bruce llegó hasta una puerta, tenía una extraña ventana que dejaba ver al otro lado. Tomo una gran respiración y se asomó un poco para ver que estaba pasando, comenzaba a sudar de los nervios.

Casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Era un cuarto rojo, con tonos de negro y una iluminación tenue. En las paredes había estanterías y objetos colgando, todos eran distintos juguetes sexuales. Desde dildos de todos los tamaños, hasta vibradores y plugs. Además de muebles, muebles raros y extraños, desde su posición, pudo ver una extraña cruz y algo que parecía un sillón con agarraderas.

Pero, lo que realmente le impresionó. Fue ver a Tony amarrado y colgado a unos ganchos que sobresalían del techo en una posición que dejaba todo su cuerpo expuesto, completamente desnudo. Retorciéndose y sollozando, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía una venda en su cuello, que sugería que había estado amordazado.

Escucho un duro estruendo, sobresaltándolo y vio al castaño gritar un nombre conocido para él.

Steve.

—¿Te gusta, no? Te gusta que te someta, que te muestre tu lugar como la puta que eres —gruño, con la voz ronca, acercándose a su sumiso y tirando de su cabello.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —afirmó desesperado—. Soy su puta, amo, fólleme, soy suyo, por favor...

Steve tomó el látigo entre sus hábiles manos, dándole un golpe a Tony en sus pezones que lo hizo chillar.

—Mira cómo te pones, todo húmedo y desesperado por mí —susurró con la voz ronca en su oído, tomando la erección del contrario, sintiendo el líquido pre seminal—. Atrévete a decirme algo, vamos, ¿ya no tienes nada que decir?

El Capitán América se colocó frente a él, tomándolo por el rostro y besándolo con desesperación, con la saliva resbalándose por los bordes y sus lenguas encontrándose.

—No, amo, por favor perdóneme —suplicó una vez que termino el beso—. Steve, te necesito... ¡ahg!

Gimió al sentir otro latigazo en su trasero. Tony estaba en su límite, su trasero ardía y se sentía extremadamente caliente, con el delicioso agarre de las cuerdas en su piel. Se sintió capaz de correrse con esos toques tan simples. Su amo era espléndido.

Steve hundió la cabeza entre las nalgas de su sumiso, lamiendo su entrada con vehemencia, pasando las manos por todo ese cuerpo que adoraba y lo volvía loco, aprovecho para prepararlo para que lo recibiera.

Bruce, que se había quedado estático, aun viendo la escena, decidió que era suficiente o tendría un infarto. Corrió lo más rápido posible, salió de ahí y se escondió en su habitación, sin creer lo que había visto. Tony tendría que darle muchas explicaciones mañana.

Por otro lado, la pareja seguía en lo suyo, sumergidos en el placer mutuo. Una vez estuvo listo, Steve lo tomo por las caderas y entro de una estocada, arrancándole un grito se sumó placer al castaño, que terminó corriéndose, con el semen chorreando y manchando el suelo.

—Steve, Steve, Steve... —gimoteo, embriagado por completo de todas esas sensaciones, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Le encantaba cuando su novio se ponía así, necesitado, sumiso, obediente y encantado con su cuerpo.

Steve amaba a Tony.

Lo penetro rápido y certero, dando justo en ese punto que sabía que volvía loco al genio. No espero a que este se recuperara, se concentró en el ritmo duro que ambos amaban.

—¡Maldita sea, Tony! —rugió el Capitán—. Estas tan estrecho, me succionas tan deliciosamente.

—L-lenguaje —tartamudeo, imposibilitado de hablar por el placer. Esta duro de vuelta y apunto de correrse, con Steve no podía contenerse ni un poco—. Te amo, Steve, te amo, lléname, lléname hasta que no pueda más.

El amo no paró en ningún momento, embistió y embistió hasta que escuchó el grito de Tony indicándole que acabo, hizo lo mismo. Derramándose en el interior de su novio. Cuando salió, la imagen del semen resbalándose por sus nalgas casi lo hizo volver a estar duro.

Desato al castaño, cargándolo para que descansara, él otro apenas podía abrir los ojos, estaba muerto de cansancio. Se acostaron en la cama que había ahí, abrazándose y dándose besos y mimos.

—Sabes que Bruce nos vio, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tony.

Steve asintió.

—Parece que se acabó nuestro pequeño secretito —contestó—. Admito que ese juego de roles era realmente excitante.

Tony río, hundiéndose más en el rubio.

—Su cara no tenía precio —se rió ligeramente.

Rogers también rió un poco, antes de tomarlo de la barbilla con suavidad y besarlo, mordiendo un poco su labio.

—Te amo, Tony, descansa.

—Yo también te amo, Steve.

Se durmieron en los brazos del otro, ya se preocuparían mañana del traumatizado Bruce Banner.

**Este fic es para el grupo de Facebook Stony Shippers **❤️**.**

—_Hannia A._


End file.
